


A Thousand Years

by Digitalwave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
